Entwined
by Convictions
Summary: It's right after the Final Battle, and Harry can't seem to fall asleep. Oneshot. Harry/Hermione.


_A/N: Alright, so ever since I had watched Harry Potter when I was six years old I was a huge fan of Harry and Hermione. I was quite disappointed when I figured out that Hermione ends up falling for Ron and getting married. I always imagined Harry and Hermione, Neville and Ginny or maybe Draco, and Ron with Luna. Also, this is set at the end of Deathly Hallows; Fred Weasley has not died in this version and neither has Dobby. Ron and Hermione aren't together in this story but Harry and Hermione haven't fallen in love yet. I don't know whether I should make this a one-shot or a full story, I guess I'll see how you guys respond. _

_Any whom, on with the story._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the familiar staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Much of the school was in ruins, several steps were missing, arches and walls had been completely blasted off. Sounds of celebration from the Great Hall floated their way up the stairs, they arrived at the portrait, the Fat Lady was not to be seen and the door was already ajar. They climbed their way through the portrait hole, and sunk into the chairs in the common room. Harry felt like celebrating but he was tired and so were Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sporting a gash across her check, encrusted in dried blood. Ron's face was scratched and grimy. They lay there in silence until curiosity got the better of Ron. 'Harry, how did you survive when you-know- who,' he cleared his throat 'Voldemort tried to kill you?' Harry scratched his head, he didn't know where to begin nor did he have the energy to start going into details. 'Basically,' he started, searching for where to begin, 'it's a lot to do with how my mother sacrificed herself for me, and when he needed a new body he used my blood. I was also the eighth Horcrux of his, so...' he trailed off hoping Ron would be able to understand with the insufficient details he had given him.

Although he was happy that the world was rid of Lord Voldemort, he was too tired. Both mentally and physically, all Harry wanted to do was sleep, but his mind was buzzing and he could not calm. Ron nodded uncertainly, his eyelids drooping. 'I think I'll go up to bed,' he announced, dragging himself off the chair and up the stairs. Harry heard the door to the dormitory close then all was quiet. Hermione was staring into the dwindling fire, lost in her thoughts. 'That's a nasty cut you got there, Hermione,' Harry said with a slight smile, she smiled back in response. Harry spotted a cloth lying on the table; he picked it up and tapped it with his wand, making it soggy with water. He walked over to Hermione and dabbed her cut gently with the cloth, trying to clean off some of the dried blood. Hermione closed her eyes whilst Harry worked. When the gash looked much less gory than it had before, Harry tossed the cloth into the fire. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'How did you get it?' Harry asked, referring to the cut.

'Bellatrix,' she answered simply. 'You know,' she continued, 'you gave us all quite a scare when Hagrid walked out of the forest carrying your body,' she said, turning to look at Harry.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'all along, I was meant to die,' Harry whispered. 'Dumbledore never told me, I found out when I looked at Snape's memories through the Pensieve.' 'He loved my mother, and he protected me because of it. It was he who put the sword in the lake, he was the one,' Harry said softly. He had never felt so much respect for his old Potions master. 'He worked as a double agent for the Order,' he continued, 'he sacrificed _everything_.' 'If only he was still alive, so I could thank him,' Harry whispered. Hermione sat in Harry's chair and put her arms around him. She didn't say anything; she didn't know words that would comfort Harry in this situation. She only held him, as he rested his head on her shoulder. 'Thanks,' Harry said, almost inaudibly. She nodded and pulled back.

'I think we should get some sleep, Harry,' she said. Harry stood up and headed for the stairs. Hermione put her hand on the small of his back, leading him up the stairs. 'I suppose I could sleep in the boy's dormitories today. I don't think anyone's up in the girl's one.' She said, following Harry. Ron was fast asleep, his red hair only just visible from the top of his blanket-y cocoon. He was snoring softly and they tiptoed around the room, being careful not to wake him. Hermione retreated to the bed that had belonged to Neville in Harry's time at Hogwarts. She had her handbag with her; she passed Harry a set of pyjamas before getting out a pair of her own. Harry walked to the bed which he had slept in for six years, and pulled the curtains around him so he could get changed. When he was done he pulled the front curtains back so he could get a clear view of the room, Hermione had done the same.

Her covers were pulled up to her chin as she stared up at the ceiling. Harry rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Hours could have passed, as his thoughts ran in circles in his mind. He internally grieved for the loss of Lupin and Tonks, Harry figured he was partially to blame. If only he had found Voldemort earlier, maybe they wouldn't have died; Lupin at the hands of Dolohov and Tonks at the hands of her Aunt Bellatrix. They had left their only son, Teddy, of whom Harry was godfather. The sky was still dark and Ron appeared to be in a deeper sleep than he was before. 'Harry?' Hermione whispered into the dark. 'Are you awake?'

'Yeah,' he whispered back. Harry heard a rustling of covers, then footsteps. He propped up his pillow so it rested against the headboard so he could sit up. Hermione crawled into his bed, and mimicked his sitting position. 'I can't sleep,' she said softly, playing with a lock of her hair.

'Neither can I, I just keep thinking... what I could've done differently, so maybe Tonks and Lupin would have survived,' Harry said.

'Harry, you mustn't blame yourself, it isn't your fault,' said Hermione. Harry looked down, fumbling with his quilt. 'We should get some rest,' she said, pulling the pillow back down to the bed, Harry did the same. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. 'Good night, Hermione,' Harry said,

'Night, Harry.'

Together, they then both finally fell asleep.


End file.
